The Silver Band
by Sincerely Ash
Summary: Edward comes to visit for Christmas, and to get some automail repairs. When Al finds a ring on his brother's finger, he is set to figure out who Edward is marrying! What will ensue? RoyXEd AlXWinry YAOI  On Pause Until Further Notice
1. Chapter 1

The Silver Band

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing.

(Alphonse's POV)

I smiled sheepishly at my brother, who stood in the doorway with an uninterested, bored look in his eye. A bag was slung over his shoulder carelessly, his signature old red cloak protecting him from any gusts on this December night. He had grown much more mature, in a good way and a bad. It seemed like his playfulness had just been worn down, and while he was still friendly, the rest of the time-when he was alone-the weight of his past weighed down heavily on his shoulders, suffocating him. I wasn't exactly checking up on him all the time(he **was** an adult), so I invited him over to our place every once and a while to make sure he was okay. Seeing as he lived in Central though, it did take about a day to get here, so I made sure not to bug him too much.

"Hey Al," Edward smiled, the bored look still in his eyes. "Where's your fatso gear-head wife? Tell her get out here so she can fix my ankle and I can leave."

I'll admit, that ticked me off just a little bit. But since it was Edward, I let it slide. I laughed. "Got a hot date you don't want to be late for?" I walked down the hall, knocking on my bedroom's door. "Winry, I think you'll be pleased to hear one of your regulars is here."

She flew out, tackling me to the ground with a hug. "Who is it?" she screamed.

Edward rolled his eyes from where he was seated. "Me, gear-head. Wow, you'd think you're having twins with how big your stomach's gotten." A wrench flew towards his head, and he paled, just managing to not get **im**paled. His left foot was shoeless, and he was twitching his toes, glaring at the steel prosthetic. "Hey, mind giving me and early Christmas present and stop making such crappy auto-mail? My ankle is stuck, and might I say, pretty painful to stand on."

I frowned. Had Ed been limping? I hadn't noticed anything. How long had his auto-mail been broken? No wonder he had jumped at coming down for Christmas for a few days.

Winry frowned in confusion. "It's stuck? Well, lemme see. I'll give you a spare until I can fix your auto-mail, if you want."

"Whatever. Just do it so I can make a call." Ed gripped the chair as she disconnected the auto-mail. He hated the temporary feeling of being limbless. Winry connected a new leg, earning a yelp of pain from Edward as the nerves were connected.

"Don't go too hard on that one," Winry scolded, glaring cutely. "It's not as strong as your steel one. Got it?"

Edward swatted the air. "Yeah yeah." He went to search for the phone, when I noticed a sparkle. I grabbed his hand, gaping.

"IS THIS A RING?"

There it was, right there, a silver band, encrusted with gold and black diamonds that alternated in a pattern. I looked back up at Brother, to see he had gotten tomato red.

"Who are you getting married to?" I demanded, but I was so happy for him that it wasn't as intimidating as I wanted it.

He grew redder and then yanked his hand away. "I'll tell you later. Now where's that phone?" He went to pick it up, but I snatched it away. Oh no. He was **not** getting off that easy.

"Come on, Brother!" I whined. "At least tell me her name!"

He glared, staring at me for a long time. "I'll give you one hint, and one only, and then you give me the phone. I'll tell you eventually, but if you **insist-**"

Yes! "What's the hint?"

"Someone in the military. Someone you know." Edward grabbed the phone and started dialing. "Hello, you there?"

I thought about the clue, annoyance rising in me. There weren't many girls in the military, especially ones that we knew, not to mention that Edward didn't despise. He had been discharged, Hell, three years ago after I got my body back and he got his arm. Who could he be engaged to that was in the **military**? I looked at him, trying to read his mind with what Edward had called 'Elric Telepathy.' Nothin'. But I did notice something strange. A small, true smile slunk its way onto Edward's face as he talked at the kitchen table.

"Oh you are? Cool, that means I don't have to rush home. Yeah, hehe, they'll be surprised. What?...No I didn't tell them yet, I'm waiting for the right moment. I know, I know, I'll tell them before you get here. Hey, who're you calling a pipsqueak? I'm almost taller than that bastard Hohenheim!" Edward sighed, leaning his chin on his hand. "Yup. I know. I get it. Stop worrying, I'll be fine. Oi, what could happen? His smile disappeared quickly. "Oh…you have work. Yeah, I understand, tough job. But you promise you'll be here in two days for Christmas Eve?" Edward smiled again. "Excellent. I'll talk to you later, and don't stay up all night; I don't care if that bitch tries to shoot you, you need your sleep. I love you, bye." He hung up the phone, smiling at it for a minute, before frowning. "All right, I'm heading to bed. They'll be coming for Christmas, my fiancé. You'll know by then. G'night Al."

Edward left, heading to the guestroom.

I said nothing, unable to speak. The phone had been loud enough for me to hear some of the other line from where I was standing.

Let's just say, I could now safely say that I was sure that Edward wasn't getting married to a girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE:** I just wanna thank everyone who reviews for any of my stories. The nice things you guys say just make it like Christmas everyday! Kthnxbai.

**DISCLAIMER:** Liek, omg, I soooo totlly dun't own Fulmtal ALchm1st.

(Edward's POV)

Dammit Al. Give me the phone.

Heaven knows what I said in the two minutes following, but I was really desperate for that phone, so it could've been anything. Honestly, I forgot as soon as he let me have it, I was too busy squealing inside and dialing the number to think straight.

As you can see, it had been a long day for me. I wasn't exactly in the right state of mind, actually **wanting** to talk to that bastard that had made it his personal mission to make sure I would never be able to sit again. But as soon as I heard that voice I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, hey Edward." The name was like butter when he said it. "Good thing you called, I was just going to let you know that I'll be coming down for Christmas so we can all spend it together."

"Oh you are?" I smiled more. "Cool, that means I don't have to rush home." I added mostly to myself, "Yeah, hehe, they'll be surprised…"

I could hear Roy scribbling something down quickly, probably signing some official document, in the background. "Have you told them that you're my bitch yet?"

"What?" I almost stuttered. So it may have been true. So what?

He cleared his throat, repeating the question slowly. "Have. You. Told. Them. That. You're. My. Bitch. Yet." He was chuckling slightly, the bastard.

I glared. I'd kick him if he was here, and if I had my regular automail. The foot I had right now wouldn't hurt him enough. No, he needed to feel the wrath of Edward Elric. "No, I didn't tell them yet." I said through gritted teeth. "I'm waiting for the right moment."

"What, to make Al piss his pants?" Roy flipped through some more papers. "Make sure you do tell them."

"I know, I know, I'll them before you get here." Actually, waiting till Roy got here would be awesome. Winry's water might even break.

"You better, pipsqueak."

I glared. "Hey, who're you calling a pipsqueak? I'm almost taller than that bastard Hohenheim!"

Roy laughed. "Sure, keep saying that, but you're not the one who has to bend over to kiss you." He was silent for a moment, before muttering, "You'll be okay there?"

I nodded. "Yup."

"And you're calling every day."

I rolled my eyes. Possessive much, Roy? "I know."

"And no cheating on me."

"I get it."

"And don't be picking any fights, with anyone, Edward."

"Stop worrying, I'll be fine. Oi, what could happen?"

I could hear his smirk through the phone. "You could go out in the pouring rain digging graves again and have yourself coughing blood."

Well, he had me there.

"Well, I hate to do this, but I have a meeting to go to."

My heart dropped. Dammit. I should've known he was working overtime. He always did when I wasn't around, said it kept him busy. "Oh. You have work," I stated dryly.

"Ed," he sighed. "Don't be like that. There's nothing more that I'd like than to continue talking to you till all hours of the night, but I'm the Fuhrer."

"Yeah, I understand, tough job." I nodded. "But you promise you'll be here in two days for Christmas Eve?"

Roy laughed. "Yes, I'll be there, okay? **Nothing** will stop me from being with you on Christmas, Ed. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

That **did** happen to be what I wanted to hear. "Excellent. I'll talk to you later, and don't stay up all night; I don't care if that bitch tries to shoot you, you need your sleep."

"I'll tell Riza to piss off," he said. And then he added, "I love you, Edward Elric."

My face warmed up a little. "I love you, bye." I hung up the phone. I said good night to Al, and assured that he'd know who my fiancé was by Christmas…if I didn't chicken out.

As I laid in bed looking up at the ceiling, I wondered: what would Al say? Only a few years ago Roy and I being together would be so wrong. Besides the whole gayness of it, only a few years ago I wasn't legal, and was still in the military. Now that I wasn't working with Roy, it was a little better, but still. Would Al look at him in a totally different light? And how would he look at me? Would he hate me?

And Winry, she'd throw ten thousand wrenches at me for sure. Sure, Al had gotten her pregnant, but what Roy and I did was a million times worse.

I sighed, rolling over to look out the window beside me. _Roy…_ I never realized how quiet and lonely it could be at night without him. Not to mention the fact that storm clouds were starting to form in the night sky. That could only mean that I was going to have another reason to feel like shit tomorrow. Then, I smiled a little, curling into a comfy little ball.

In two days, Roy was going to come and spend Christmas with my family…what would be his family soon, too.

That was enough to send me to sleep smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't know the exact name of who created Fullmetal Alchemist, but they weren't me.

**NOTE:** Thought I died there, didn't ya? No, I just had to get a little inspiration. Settling, my Gravitation fic seems to be getting more attention than anything…which worries me… XD Well, enough rambling! Enjoy!

(Winry's POV)

"Unghhh….goddamnit…" a slurry voice groaned. I heard Ed walk in, his leg creaking and screeching in protest with each step. He was disheveled: his hair tangled and let down, his face pale, and his eyes bloodshot. In fact, Ed looked like he was about to throw up. As the thunder rumbled, he only groaned more, falling into a chair at the kitchen table. "How can we still have goddamn power with this storm…?" he glared.

I didn't answer him. I was still thinking about what Al had told me about Edward's engagement. It made me wonder…just who was Ed marrying?

"Hey, woman!" Ed spat. "I'm freaking talking to you!" He winced when the lighting struck.

I smiled sweetly, trying not to be bitter. "Why yes, my little gay boy?" Obviously, I failed.

Edward's eyes widened. "You-" He shot up from his seat, immediately crippled back down. "You little witch…unghhhh…."

I grinned. "Alphonse told me all about your little secret." Oh yes, indeed I was enjoying this. "This is payback for all those years of calling me a gear-head, you arrogant cripple!"

He glared viciously from his hunched-over position, and I could tell that any other day all my bones would've been broken for every word I was saying. But, Ed was a little…preoccupied.

Suddenly, he grew green in the face, and rushed to the bathroom. I almost felt bad as I heard Ed puke up what little he had in his stomach. But it was his fault. He called me fat.

A word of advice to any man with common sense: **NEVER CALL A PREGNANT WOMAN FAT.**

I sighed, walking down the hall to check on my pathetic brother-in-law. "Ed? You okay?"

"No, I'm just hunched over this toilet because it's the most interesting thing in the world."

Yikes. He was madder than I thought.

"Well, do you want me to make you some soup?" I asked. "You aren't getting anything done today, not in that condition, you aren't."

"I'm sure you wanna slave over your precious soup like a good little housewife only to have it come back up." Ed flushed the toilet, trudging his way back into the living room.

I smirked, putting down my oven mitt. "Who exactly are you marrying, Edward Elric?"

"Oh…" he looked up from the couch. "You don't know? That's a relief."

Excuse me, you little spoilt, milk-hating brat?

"Will you tell me?" I smiled fakely.

Edward looked up, flashing a charming smile. "Hmm…no. I can't risk you having that baby premature." He burst into laughter, the little jerk.

"Why don't you say that again, you little midget?" I snapped the wooden spoon in my hands in half.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Go whine and rage to someone who cares. Hey, do you happen to have the time?"

I glanced at the clock on the oven. "Erm…12:30. I let you sleep in because-"

"Yeah, yeah, because of my **handicap**," he sneered. Edward grabbed the remote control and started flipping through the TV channels. "Let's see…it's here somewhere…aha!"

He stopped on a channel where a press conference with Fuhrer Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, and Ed's old military buddy. Ed sat up straight, pulling his arms behind his head to sit in a more relaxed position.

"I didn't know you were into politics, Ed…" I frowned. In fact, I thought he hated those 'aristocrastic assholes.'

"Oh I don't, trust me." And then he burst out laughing hysterically. What was so funny? And I thought just a second ago he was wallowing in self-pity! I swear, when Alphonse gets home, I'll have him beat the truth out of Ed if it's the last thing I do!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** Me no own.

**NOTE:** Yes, indeed I hath returneth from NY! Please enjoy!

(Roy's POV)

God, I was bored. Imagine this: sitting in a giant bed in a giant mansion watching your fiancé's favourite movie (Shrek, thankyouverymuch) **without** your fiancé. It made me positively pissy. Sure, I would see him tomorrow night after a long train ride, but until then I was anxious as ever. I was a bit worried-seeing as there had been a storm in Risembool today and Ed probably was in a lot of pain.

Dammit, see this was my problem. Edward Elric was **always** on my mind.

Just as I finished that thought, the phone rang. I dived for it, clearing my throat. "Hello?"

"Hi, it's me," I heard the sweetest voice in the world on the other end.

I tried not to sound like I had been desperately waiting for the call (which I had been, but Ed doesn't need his ego built any more). "Oh. Hi Edward. How was your day? You didn't get sick from that storm, did you?"

"Uh…actually…yeah I did. I even threw up a little."

I blinked, a frown immediately making its way onto my face. Edward had never **thrown up** before during a storm. "W-well…are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm totally fine now." That was a relief. "Me and Winry were at each other's throats though."

I chuckled. He really was a child. "Did you let her get to you, Eddie?" I sang.

"It's not my fault! She called me a little gay boy!"

I spit out my hot chocolate, trying not to snicker.

"Don't laugh, you bastard!" he hissed.

I couldn't help it. It was just too funny. "C'mon, Ed, you gotta admit that she pegged it."

I heard him pout. "I'm not admitting anything."

Silence. I sipped my hot chocolate. Edward sighed.

"I saw you on the press conference."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

He giggled a bit, a weird sound to hear coming from the rough and tough Fullmetal Alchemist. "Yup. Did I ever tell you that you're incredibly sexy when you're all professional like that?"

Dammit Edward. Now I want to kiss you, which I can't, you little tease. "No, I don't recall you saying that before."

"Well you are." Edward paused. "Speaking of politics, what exactly am I going to be when we get married? It would be a bit awkward to call me the First Lady."

Now that he mentioned it, that would be weird. Of course, him in an adorable little white blouse and skirt…that I wouldn't mind seeing. "I know exactly what you're going to be, Edward Elric. You're going to be the Fuhrer's personal slave."

I could feel his face heating up violently through the phone as I said it. But then he surprised me. "Your wish is my command, Master."

I pouted. C'mon Eddie, why do you have to tease me so much?

"Fuhrer Roy Mustang-" a young maid interrupted. "Someone is here to see you."

"Ah, dammit," I muttered. Not again, people bothering me when I got my daily dose of Edward. "Ed, babe, I gotta go."

Silence.

"Edward?"

"Ahahaha….yeah…I'll let you go I guess…" he sounded so hurt, my handsome little fiancé.

The maid tapped her foot anxiously. I shooed her away. "It's not like I want to."

"I know…"

"Do you, pipsqueak? Do you, really?"

"Who're you calling a pipsqueak?" he exclaimed, my poor ear ringing.

I smiled. "See, that sounds more like yourself. I'll see you tomorrow. I love you, Edward Elric."

"I love you too."

I hung up the phone, allowing the maid to lead me down the stairs to greet the ambassador of Xing. We sat at a long table covered in a banquet my chefs had just managed on such short notice.

"So, Mr. Chéng-gong," I put on my fake Fuhrer smile. "How do you like it here in Central?"

He laughed heartily, sipping some wine. "Quite lovely! Alchemy has much to learn from Xing's Alkahestry, though, in my opinion."

I smirked, pulling on my gloves. "But can mere Alkahestry do this?" I snapped my fingers and lit the candles in the center of the table.

"Oh!" he beamed. "You **are** good, Fuhrer Mustang."

As we talked, I couldn't help but wonder about Edward. Was he alright? I hoped he wasn't picking any more fights with Winry. The last thing he needed was bruises in the shape of wrenches. I hoped he didn't miss me too much. I hated when he got himself depressed, because then he usually ended up doing stupid things.

It wasn't until the Xingese ambassador mentioned it that I realized I was zoning out.

Dammit, see this was my problem. Edward Elric was **always** on my mind.


End file.
